Magpies
by Desiree Potter
Summary: Harry reads a poem that plays out in his life. The stories are not in chronological order.
1. The Poem

**This was something I thought of on the way home from visiting my Grandma. **

**The stories are not in chronological order.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry looked down at the paper that he had found on the floor of his dormitory.

It read:

_Magpies_

_One for sorrow_

_Two for joy_

_Three for a girl_

_Four for a boy_

_Five for silver_

_Six for gold_

_Seven for a secret never told_

Harry was confused, what did that mean?


	2. One for sorrow

One for sorrow

As Harry stood in the Department of Mysteries, an image came to him, it was one magpie, stood in a field. It seemed to meet his eyes for a second before the image dissipated.

A moment later, Bellatrix Lestrange hit Sirius with a spell and fell towards the veil, time slowed down.

Harry heard himself shout, and felt Remus hold him back.

He fell to his knees and sobbed, blinded by grief.

Through the haze, he thought of the first line of the poem:

_One for sorrow_


	3. Two for joy

Two for joy

Harry walked nervously up to Ginny, he coughed slightly and she looked up at him.

Suddenly, an image of two magpies stood in a field, looking at him, appeared for a second, and then disappeared.

"Hey Ginny," Harry started anxiously, "I-I don't suppose you would like to come to Hogsmeade(sp?) with me this weekend?"

A smile spread across her face,

"I would love to!" She exclaimed.

Harry grinned, relieved, and thought of the second line of the poem:

_Two for joy_


	4. Three for a girl

Three for a girl

Just before Harry and Ginny entered St. Mungo's, with James and Albus, for Ginny's ultrasound, this was her third pregnancy and today they would find out whether the baby would be a girl or a boy.

An image of three magpies, staring at him, appeared in his mind, Harry shook it off.

"It's a girl" the healer told them.

Harry's smile threatened to tear his face apart.

He turned to Ginny and they both said, at the same time,

"Lily Luna Potter"

The words of the third line of the poem floated into his mind:

_Three for a girl_


	5. Four for a boy

Four for a boy

Harry and Ginny entered St. Mungo's nervously, today they would be finding out if their very first baby was a girl or a boy. The picture of four magpies pushed itself into his mind.

Ginny turned to him,

"If it's a girl, then Lily Luna Potter, if it's a boy, then James Sirius Potter." She said.

"Thank you" Harry whispered tearfully, they had discussed names but not agreed until now.

Ginny just smiled at him.

"It's a boy" the healer told them a moment later.

"James Sirius Potter" Harry said.

His beautiful wife nodded.

Harry remembered the fourth line of the poem:

_Four for a boy_


	6. Five for silver

Five for silver

Harry was wandering around the jewellery shops; he had decided it was finally time to propose to Ginny.

An image of five magpies swam into focus in his mind.

Then a ring caught his attention. He walked up to the attendant and asked about it.

They told him it was pure silver and very expensive. Harry waved them off and bought the ring, it was perfect.

He thought of the third line of the poem:

_Five for silver_


	7. Six for gold

Six for gold

Harry drifted around his family vault, he wasn't really looking for anything, but he just wanted to feel a bit closer to his family. The image of six magpies darted through his mind.

He randomly picked up a box and opened it, peering inside curiously.

Resting on a velvet cushion was two, pure gold, wedding rings. They were stunning.

Harry grinned a slipped them in his pocket to show Ginny. Perhaps they could use them for their own wedding.

The sixth line of the poem floated through his mind:

_Six for gold_


	8. Seven for a secret never told

Seven for a secret never told

Ginny sat on the end of her bed, sobbing. Harry was sat next to her, with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. James and Albus were staying at Ron and Hermione's house for the week.

They had just come back from the hospital after Ginny had been hit in Diagon alley by someone that they hadn't seen. She had been pregnant but they hadn't told anyone except Ron and Hermione. Ginny had had a miscarriage due to the incident. The couple was devastated, and Ginny had just started crying after being completely silent and unresponsive for the journey back. Harry saw the image of seven magpies flit through his mind.

Ginny sniffled and turned to him,

"Please, I don't want to tell anyone about it. They'll just fuss!"

Harry nodded, and went to floo Ron and Hermione and ask them not to tell anyone. Then he returned to his wife's side. It was a secret that no one would ever know.

He thought of the last line of the poem:

_Seven for a secret never told_


End file.
